Spellbound
by AltheaValentine
Summary: LokixOC. When Loki returned to earth at his brother's request he didn't expect to find his betrothed in the middle of the action! Now he has to live with the Avengers, mend a dying love with Astha, save the world, and not lose his mind. Pretty much just straight humor, witty sarcasm, kick butt action, possibly smut down the road, romance, and whatever else I feel like adding.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and cold, smelling strongly of bleach and blood. There were no windows just a box of cement, steel, fluorescent lights, and a door. In the darkest corner a woman sat, her chained hands laying limply in her lap. She had been stuck with needles, some injecting unknown substances and others taking her precious life blood, they cut into her beautiful skin to study her healing abilities, they withheld water and food for days on end just to see how long she would last, and while all these atrocities occurred she was interrogated ruthlessly as if she were a murderer.

Today however had been different, there were no tortures or forced starvation, in fact the guards brought her new clothes and allowed her to clean herself with a wet rag. Now she sat at a metal table that was bolted to the concrete ground for safety reasons that made her smirk as she fondly remembered her first interrogation.

"Is there something funny about what I am asking you?" The man before her sneered dangerously. He was not her normal interrogator, no she scared the last one off. The man before her was at least a head taller than her with short sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He appeared young but his face showed an eon of experiences.

She cocked her head to the side innocently, her snow white hair leaving her face to show her interrogator the humor and defiance in her molten gold eyes. "Your name?"

The man sighed, "My name is Agent Corbin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Corbin, I am Astha." She replied sweetly.

"I am well aware who you are, what I need to know is why you are here. Did Odin send you to spy on Earth or are you from another realm?"

"Don't you want to know why I was smiling?" She took his silence as a yes. "I was remembering my first interrogation performed by Agent Kenzie."

Corbin just gave up, it was better to play her games and get some obscure clues than nothing at all. "And what reminded you of that?"

She smiled happily, but her eyes told him of the violence behind that mask. "It came to me when I noticed the table was bolted to the floor. It seems you humans do have some sort of learning curve. Tell me how is Agent Kenzie doing since I bitch smacked him with a metal table?"

Corbin slammed his fist onto the table, "I have had enough of your games! Tell me what I want to know or else!" He placed his hand on his gun holster.

A malicious gleam appeared in her golden orbs, "Or what? You'll shoot me?" She laughed till tears threatened to fall, "You humans are so funny! Your pitiful weapon cannot harm me. By all means shoot me and see what comes of it."

He withdrew his gun and placed the muzzle to her forehead, "Do humanity a favor and die you monster."

Before he could pull the trigger Astha knocked aside the gun and yanked him over the metal table. Corbin hit the ground and rolled jumping back up to face his new opponent. Astha stood before him, her restrains laying on the ground before her in pieces.

"How did you break those restraints? Not even Loki could destroy them…"

Instantly she was in his face with her hand threateningly around his throat. "Loki? You mean Prince Loki?" Corbin nodded, "Do tell how you've come to know such a man."

"He…"

"What the hell is going on in here!?" A tall, dark skinned man yelled as he kicked in the door to Astha's quaint room.

Astha dropped Corbin to face her visitor, "Welcome to my humble abode. Are you here to interrogate me or torture me since this miserable human has failed?"

The man shook his head, "No I am here to put a stop to this. I'm sorry ma'am I didn't know the council had ordered any of this. My name is Director Nick Fury, I am the one that is supposed to be in charge of this organization, but as you can see a few politicians like to be a pain in my ass." Fury turned his attention to Corbin who was still sprawled out on the floor too afraid to move. "Get your ass out of my sight before I shoot you!"

"Yes sir!" Corbin scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room like the devil was at his heels. In a sense I supposed he was.

Astha watched the scene warily not sure if she could trust this Nick Fury. "Why did you save me? Do you not believe I am a threat to your precious planet?"

Fury stared her down with this one good eye, he appeared to be debating on his next choice of words. "I have been informed that you are not a threat, in fact I was told that no matter the cost I should make you my ally."

"And who informed you of such things?" She demanded, "I have none I'd call friends or allies on this planet."

"Then it is a good thing I am not from this world Lady Astha," A large blonde man wearing armor and a red cape strolled into the room, "It is good to see you again!" He enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Thor!" Astha wheezed, "I can't breathe you big oaf!" She started to squirm in his grip until he finally got the message.

Thor held her out in front of him so Astha was eye level with the massive Asgardian, "I began to worry when my brother and I did not receive word of your arrival to Earth, Hiemdall assured me the bifrost delivered you unharmed."

"Yes it did deliver me unharmed and right into the hands of my tormentors. Not let me down this instant, I am not a child and will not be held like one!"

"Haha you are still as spirited as ever Lady Astha!" Thor laughed, "Isn't she a fiery little girl Nick Fury?"

"Thor that looks like a very angry woman to me." Fury looked on as Astha's irritation grew and Thor was still ever oblivious to it all.

Then with a mighty battle cry Astha head-butted Thor with all her strength forcing him to release her and take a few steps back. "I warned you Thor." She growled holding her forehead, "Odin's beard what is your skull made of?!" They stared at one another for a few tension filled seconds before both burst out laughing.

"That was a daring move Lady Astha perhaps we should spar after you are back to full strength?"

"Please you couldn't handle me at my best Thor."

Fury cleared his throat gaining the two's attention, "I believe we need to have Astha checked out in the infirmary and then show her to her new home."

Thor blushed embarrassed he forgot of his friend's wellbeing, "I am sorry Lady Astha I lost myself to excitement."

"Don't worry Thor all is well my friend and I will tell you for the last time not to call me 'Lady', just Astha is fine." She placed her hand on his arm reassuringly before turning her attention to Fury. "Please forgive my manners and let me introduce myself. My name is Astha Augusta Savage of Asgard, but please call me Astha." She curtsied politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you Director Fury."

"The honor is all mine Astha, now let's get you checked out and cleaned up."

Fury left the small room with Thor and Astha behind him chatting away happily. After a few stairwells and bulkheads, Fury leads them into an infirmary of sorts. Inside there were a few cots and shelves cluttered with medical supplies and in the middle of the disorder was a gruff looking middle-aged woman.

"Miss Astha this is Dr. Ava Anja she's going to give you a quick check up and then we'll get you a shower and some clean clothes. Any requests regarding clothes?"

"Whatever is suitable for my station, Thor can assist you with that." Astha mumbled not really paying attention to Fury as the doctor approached her. After her recent run-ins with Midgardian doctors she was not too keen to be examined by one.

Fury nods, "Alright then we'll leave you two to it. Let's go Thor."

It took nearly an hour for the good doctor to fully examine Astha, when all was said and done Dr. Anja cleared her to travel but cautioned against any strenuous activities since her body was still healing from the injuries inflicted by the scientists. After the doctor was done Thor arrived and ushered her into a small room and left her to bath and change.

"Please take your time Astha, there is no need to hurry." Thor smiled kindly down at the petite woman.

"Thank you Thor." She whispered before closing the door.

"As you humans would say, holy shit." Astha marveled at the large building that the S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft landed on. "This is yours?" She looked at Thor in awe, it was as glorious as his home in Asgard.

Thor chuckled, "No Astha this place is not mine. This home belongs to Tony Stark, the Man of Iron, I told you about. All the Avengers have a room here we live, work and train together to strengthen our bond as comrades."

"Amazing, I never knew humans could build such things!" Astha exclaimed as she rushed off leaving Thor and Fury as she ran to the edge of the balcony. "Wow we're so high up! Thor look how small the people look from up here!"

Thor chuckled, "Yes it is quite a spectacular view."

Fury shook his head, "Like a kid in a candy store." He continued to walk inside, "Let's go Astha we've got things to do."

"Coming!" She sang and danced to Fury's side, "Sorry I love being in high places."

"I didn't notice," Fury joked while opening the door for her to walk through, "Go on in they don't bite."

"I do!" Astha heard a perverse laugh and turned to see a man with dark hair and goatee laughing his ass off while holding some kind of glass bottle in his hand.

Astha smiled mischievously, "What a charming coincidence I like to bite as well."

"I like her Fury. Can we keep her?" The dark haired man chuckled, "My name's Tony Stark welcome to the Avenger's mansion a.k.a my tower of badassness." He waved his hand, "Moving right along let's start with the introductions shall we?"

She cocked her hip, "Be my guest Man of Iron."

Tony pointed to the man sitting closest to her. He had short blonde hair and a muscular build. "This handsome strapping young lad is Steve Rodger or Captain America or Capsicle. Young, willing, and still a virgin."

"Stark!" Steve yelled.

"This beautiful lady…"

The red haired woman interrupted, "Natasha Romanov also known as the Black Widow. Stark you might want to let us introduce ourselves before you get hurt."

"Party pooper." Tony whined as he plopped back down in his seat.

Astha turned her attention towards the gentleman sitting next to Natasha, he stood and held out his hand. "Hello I'm Clint Barton, I'm also known as Hawkeye." He sat back down next to Natasha.

"How intriguing." Astha grinned, "A demi-god, a spy master, an assassin, a man of iron, and an archer. What a curious combination."

"Don't forget a hulk." Tony threw in, "Dr. Banner is doing some research so he couldn't be here to greet you."

"I see." Astha paused in thought. It took her a moment to realize everyone was staring at her expectantly. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself again! Hello, my name is…"

"Astha Augusta Savage of Asgard. I must say you look ravishing in your new little outfit." A rich, deep voice called out from behind her.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see something green and only one man wore green and had that voice. Astha turned to see Loki leaning against the wall near a hallway. She was surprised to see him wear Midgardian clothes, he wore simple black slacks and an emerald green button down top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. While she was dressed in what Thor had said the assassin Natasha wore, the spandex and leather outfit was comfortable but it was a little tight considering she was a little more endowed than the Black Widow.

"Loki." Astha hissed, "Who let you out of your fancy cage? If you need help getting back in I will gladly toss you in arse first."

Loki put his hand over his heart, "You wound me my lady. Not even an "I've missed you" before the insults start?"

"Come a little closer and I give you a real wound to whine about." She popped her knuckles.

"She's got my vote." Natasha whispered to Clint beside her.

"My dear, sweet beautiful…."

"Shove it Loki. Your lies have no magic over me."

Loki sighed, "Since you are not in the mood for games I suppose I can indulge you this one time. My brother came to Asgard seeking my assistance, he would not tell me with what, only that it was extremely important. I suppose seeing you made it worth the journey."

"I'm sorry did I ruin your party plans? Next time I'll try not to get captured, tortured, and experimented on, does that work for you my prince?" Violence and sarcasm dripped from each word. "Is the great Loki speechless?"

"Who touched you?" Loki hissed as he magically appeared before her, "I will kill them myself, just give me their names."

"It has already been taken care of Loki." Astha replied sternly, "They have a new found respect for metal tables." She giggled at little at her own inside joke.

Loki grabbed her chin with his hand forcing her to look him in the eye, "Do you speak the truth to me Astha?"

"You tell me Silvertongue," She purred, "Do lies come from these lips?"

Slowly he released her and stepped back then waved his hand using magic to change Astha's suit into a beautiful off the shoulder, long sleeved emerald green dress. "The truth has earned you a reprieve from that indecent outfit, no offense Miss Natasha."

Astha took a moment to look over her new attire before pinning Loki with her golden gaze, "Loki you are taking very dangerous liberties by dressing me in your color."

Loki grinned like a madman, "For your protection my lady and nothing more." His green eyes gleamed with mischief as he gave her a slow once over. "Unless you want it to be."

"Am I the only one that feels like I've missed something? I know I'm a genius and all but right now I am completely lost." Tony spoke up.

"It is a rather long story but I will gladly tell it to you," Loki smirked.

"Oh, no you are not telling them anything! The last time you did, I somehow magically ended up bedding you multiple times. Your stories are nothing but lies!" Astha blushed as she chided Loki.

"My dear you are over exaggerating I have said no such thing."

"Right, so the Warriors Three just made up the part where you told them that you seduced me into your bed where I stayed for three days and nights. You told them I was insatiable and not above begging for what I desired."

Loki paled, "There was lots of alcohol involved when I told that story. I was very, very drunk."

"How convenient for you."

Tony just about died from laughing so hard, "So let me get this straight you didn't rock his world when you met him? Or did you and you just don't want to admit it?"

"I'm leaving before this gets out of hand," Fury walked out the door rather quickly, Thor following behind him mumbling something about important business.

"Well that's never a good sign." Clint whispered to Natasha.

"No I did not rock his world as you so crudely put it. When will the great God of Mischief learn that pretty words will not get every woman into his bed?"

"Is that a challenge Astha?"

"As far as I am concerned Loki you couldn't handle a challenge from me." She smirked triumphantly, "Tony could you tell me where I may sleep? I am rather tired from today's events."

"Oh no," Tony chuckled, "Not until you tell me what's going on between you and reindeer games. My house my rules."

Astha's golden orbs lit up, "How about we bargain? Tell me first where my room is then I shall tell you what you wish to know."

Without pausing Tony answered, "Down the hall fifth door on the left."

"Thank you," Astha nodded and began to walk towards the hall, brushing past Loki without even a glance. "By Odin's decree Loki and I are betrothed." She slipped out of the room.

Tony looked a Loki, "You lucky bastard."

Loki laughed lightly, "Bastard? Why yes I am, but lucky? Not quite yet, not until I have her underneath me and screaming my name." He left the speechless Avengers sitting in the living room to travel down the hallway towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Astha closed her door quietly and locked it behind her before collapsing against the door. She heard Loki's footsteps come closer and stop before her door.

"Sweet dreams Astha." He whispered before going to his own quarters.

After a few minutes when Astha was sure that Loki wasn't going to magically pop into the room she stood and began to look around her new accommodations. The room was large, almost as big as her room in Asgard, a window took up an entire wall giving her a breathtaking view of the city. Through one door was a spacious marble bathroom, the window from the bedroom spread to this room yet it appeared to be tinted for privacy, in front of that window was a large bathtub. Back in the room she went to the other door, it led into a walk-in closet that was unfortunately empty, something she soon hoped to rectify. However, among all the luxuries the bed was by far the most impressive thing, it could've slept at least five people. It was covered with fluffy pillows and silken sheets in different shades of blue.

Not being able to resist she jumped into the bed and stretched across it. "It's perfect."

"I am glad the room is to your tastes Miss Savage. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Astha jumped at the odd voice, "Who's there?!"

"I am JARVIS an artificial intelligence system created by Mr. Stark. I monitor all the guests, security, and see to everyone's needs and questions."

It took a moment for her to process, "So you're a computer that assists Stark? Alright that's amazing. So I can ask you anything?"

"Yes Miss Savage."

"Please just Astha," She corrected, "I was captured shortly after Thor returned to Asgard, can you tell me was has transpired while I was locked away."

"I'm not sure if you want to hear all that right now miss Astha."

"And why not?"

"You may not like what you hear."

"So Loki has caused a great deal of trouble then?"

"Only if you consider unleashing an army from another realm to take over earth as a great deal of trouble."

Astha massaged her temples, "Please just start from the beginning JARVIS."

"Yes Miss Astha."

Later that night Thor knocked on this brother's door, "Brother are you awake I wish to discuss something with you."

"It's open." Loki called out. He was currently in his bed reading a Midgardian novel that had caught his eye in Stark's personal library.

Thor opened the door and let himself in. "I am glad I did not wake you brother." He walked over to a small lounge chair near the bed. "I wish to speak to you about Astha."

Loki put his book down, "And what would you like to discuss? Perhaps you wish to speak about how you let her come to Earth by herself which led to her capture."

"Brother I did not know they would treat her with such hostility, she wanted to come to Earth to protect Jane. She was very persuasive on the matter, she told me that since you were gone that she was the only one with the power to travel the realms and that someone needed to protect Jane."

"Yes she can be very persuasive when she wants something." Loki smiled lightly before his scowl returned. "When you found her missing why did you not tell me?"

Thor hung his head in shame, "I did not know she was missing till I returned to Earth. When Nick Fury told me he never met such a person guarding Jane I began to fear the worst. How could I tell you your lover was gone while you were lost to such madness? You would have destroyed everything and everyone in your search to find her, I couldn't let such destruction happen."

"You're right I would've burned this world to ash to find her and killed any mortal that stood in my way. Astha belongs to me, she is mine." Loki hissed.

"It saddens me that you see her as something to be owned. Perhaps that is why Astha has denied you at every turn."

"Enough! Leave I am no longer in the mood to talk about such things."

Thor sighed heavily, "Very well then brother, goodnight." He left quietly leaving Loki to simmer in his anger.

The next morning Loki was awakened by a commotion outside his door, still half asleep he went to his door and opened it. In the hall stood Stark laughing, Steve holding his bleeding nose, and Banner trying to patch Steve up.

"What happened to you?" Loki chuckled.

"Your girlfriend is what happened to me." Steve growled as Banner cracked his nose back into place. "She has one hell of a right hook."

Stark stopped laughing long enough to explain. "Steve being the wonderful Boy Scout he is tried to wake Astha up so Pepper could take her shopping. Apparently when she didn't answer to her name he tried to shake her awake and she decked him. Oh god this is priceless!" Stark pulled out his cellphone and took a picture of Steve, "I'm sending this to Fury."

Loki smirked, "Astha is very strong compared to other Asgardians, many claim she is about as strong as my brother." He stepped past the wake up party to peer inside Astha's room, she was still sound asleep in a nest of silk sheets. "I'll wake her up and send her out to join your Pepper."

Stark laughed, "I'm gonna enjoy seeing you with a black eye."

Loki strolled confidently into Astha's room closing the door behind him then stopped at her bedside. He leaned over so he could whisper in Astha's ear. "It's time to wake up my lady."

"Go away…" She mumbled then rolled over.

Gently Loki climbed under the covers and wrapped himself around her. He kissed his way up from her shoulder to just below her ear. "My dear you really should wear clothes to bed, especially when you're so close to me."

Still asleep she rolled over to face Loki and nuzzled into his warmth, "Loki…"

Loki's lips immediately found her neck, tracing a path from jaw to collarbone. She shuddered. "If you keep saying my name in such a sweet voice I won't be able to hold myself back from taking you." Loki's long fingers were now slipping up her thighs.

Astha jumped out of her bed using the comforter to hide her body from Loki's eyes, "Get the hell out of my bed Loki!" Her cheeks were bright red as she noticed that Loki had been barely clothed when he got into her bed and let his hands wander. She really needed to wear nightclothes.

"You can look at me," Loki told her teasingly as he stretched out in her bed giving her an uninterrupted view of his lithe body. His green eyes mocking, "I don't mind."

Suddenly Astha smiled, "If you don't get out of my room I will rip out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat just so you can watch me shove my foot up your arse."

Loki considered this for a few moments, her history of violence lead him to believe that she would in fact carry out her threat. Playfully he removed himself from her bed making sure she got an eye full of him. "I'll see you at breakfast then and please do hurry Stark's fiancé Pepper is going to take you shopping."

Astha smirked mischievously, "Briefs huh?"

Loki paused, his hand on the door knob, "I can take them off if you prefer."

"I thought you were leaving."

"I'll see you shortly."

"Don't hold your breath trickster." She mumbled as he closed the door behind him. "JARVIS can you ask Natasha if I can borrow some clothes?"

"Of course Miss Astha."

Loki entered the kitchen freshly dressed for the day in a pair of jeans and a black button down. Stark, Steve, and Banner were sitting around the island eating cereal and chatting.

"Damn, not even a black eye?" Stark asked, "What's your secret? You used magic didn't you, you cheating bastard?"

Sitting down Loki poured himself a bowl of cereal before replying, "It is a simple matter to arouse Astha from her slumber. I assure you I do not require magic to do that."

Steve blushed, "You've become a pervert since she showed up."

"Are you saying you do not find Astha desirable? Are you sure you're a man?" Loki teased. Tony and Banner both died laughing.

Steve slammed his fist down on the island top, "Loki I'm gonna…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Astha appeared out of nowhere.

Astha was holding a small blade to Loki's throat while her other hand was buried in his black tresses pulling his head back. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to have a few words with this trickster." She hissed.

Stark sat back and put his hands behind his head, "Don't stop the show on our account."

Loki's blazing emerald eyes locked with molten gold, "Knife to the throat and hair pulling. Kinky."

"I'll show you kinky." She yanked back harder on his hair, Loki groaned loudly. Quickly she released him all together, the men noticed her dagger disappeared as well. "Impossible man." She muttered, a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Alright children that's enough teasing for one morning." Banner teased uncharacteristically. "You lot behave, I'll be down in my lab if you need me."

"So nice digs Astha, did Natasha let you raid her closet?"

Astha looked down at her borrowed outfit. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans with black leather ankle boots and a long purple tank top. "Yes she was kind enough to let me borrow some clothes until I am able to go shopping."

"Earth clothes suit you Miss Astha." Steve complimented.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly.

Loki scowled at the pleasantries Astha and Captain America were exchanging. He didn't like her being so friendly to other men. And why purple? She was his so why did that woman not dress her in his colors?

"Don't look so jealous grumpy antlers." Tony whispered jokingly. He chuckled when Loki glared at him.

"Sir Miss Potts has arrived and is waiting downstairs for Miss Astha." JARVIS stated.

"Thank JARVIS." Tony replied, "Alright Snow White that's your queue. Pepper will take you shopping today and since you're my favorite Asgardian you can spend as much as you want just tell my lovely fiancé to use my card."

Astha bowed her head in thanks, "Thank you Stark for your generosity."

Tony snapped his fingers, "Oh, before I forget! Loki my dear…well not friend but temporary ally do you like lace?" He asked dramatically.

Astha sputtered indignantly while Loki seemed to actually be considering Stark's insane question, "I do like lace but only in my colors," He looked to Astha a wicked smile on his lips, "Green obviously but also black and silver."

"You men are just obscene!" Astha declared as she stalked towards the elevator doors.

"Leather and lace is also a very nice combination."

Astha threw up her middle finger at Loki, "Go fuck yourself Loki." She called back as the elevator doors closed.

Loki smirked, "Now where did she learn such language and hand gestures?"

"She was up half the night talking to JARVIS about Earth slang and you trying to take over the world. Apparently she was fascinated by urban dictionary."

Loki had no idea what this urban dictionary was but he assumed that it would be the cause of many failed verbal bouts in the future. Maybe he should look into this internet thing.

Five hours later Pepper and Astha stepped out of the elevator laughing happily and carrying a ridiculous amount of shopping bags.

"Welcome back Astha" Thor greeted Astha and took some of the bags they were carrying, "I take it your shopping expedition was successful?"

Astha smiled, "Yes it was! I never thought Earth would be so amazing. They have hundreds of shops that sell everything from clothing to jewelry."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, let me take these to your room."

"Thank you Thor."

"Did you spend all my money?" Tony appeared in the entryway checking out all the bags Thor was carrying. "Quite a variety Hottopic to do my eyes deceive me Victoria's secret? Did you buy something naughty for your prince of darkness?"

"Tony!" Pepper chided, "Just ignore him Astha."

Astha shook her head, "No its fine Pepper let him say whatever he wants." She turned back to Tony with a playful smile on her face, "I didn't buy anything for Loki to have fun with but you might want to have a look in Pepper's bag." She winked at the lack jawed Tony, "You're welcome." Astha giggled as Tony led Pepper down the hall towards his room.

"Ah human love, how sweet." Loki walked up behind Astha and wrapped his arms around her torso. "So my dear you didn't buy anything for me?"

Astha smirked, "Oh no I bought something for you and me."

"Do tell I am curious beyond words."

"I bought some night clothes so I don't have to sleep naked now." She chuckled as he growled and tightened his grip on her.

"That's not really the surprise I was hoping for little one."

"Would you rather I slept naked in a house full of men who might see me?"

Loki paused, "You win this round."

"Since I've won the loser must do as I say. Let me go Loki." She wiggled in his grasped trying to get away from the god.

Loki groaned, "If you keep moving against me like that we're going to have a problem." He bent down and nibbled on her ear lobe causing Astha to gasp. "I want to hear you scream my name." He grabbed her hips and crushed her backside against his arousal. "See what you do to me?"

"Release me." Astha hissed, "If you don't I swear you will regret touching me."

Loki chuckled, "Come now Astha you are my betrothed. There is no use in being shy or angry, this will be a regular occurrence once we've wed. I must admit I look forward to locking you in my chambers for the duration of our honeymoon."

"Fuck you." Astha threw herself forward, using the momentum she flipped Loki over her shoulder and slammed him into the floor. She then straddled him then materialized a knife in her hand and placed it to his jugular. "I would rather die than marry you who have betrayed and abandoned me!" She screamed not caring who heard. "You banished Thor so you could claim the throne, tried to annihilate an entire realm, kill your brother, jump off the Rainbow Bridge, kill innocents on Earth and attempted to take over this realm. In all your grand schemes Loki did you ever think of what would happen to me? Did you even consider the ramifications of your actions? I held my tongue when you banished Thor because he needed to learn a lesson but when I watched you jump from the bridge…" She recalled her blade then used that hand to slap Loki across the face. "Even when you returned to Asgard you didn't even notice I was missing did you? Did you even bother to look for me my dear soon to be husband?"

Loki brought his hand up to his cheek, he had never seen Astha so angry before. She made him feel something he never felt before. Remorse. "Astha…"

"Every day I waited in that tiny room praying you would rescue me. That you would come for me and kill all those that touched me. But you never came." She watched his features as her words sunk in before getting off of him. He remained silent. "Jarvis."

"Yes Miss Astha?"

"I require combat to ease my anger."

"There is a training area in the basement, it was built to handle training all the Avengers. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes thank you Jarvis." Astha stepped onto the elevator without looking back at the stunned god of mischief.

"Angering her was not a wise move brother." Thor came out of the hallway, he had been hiding in the shadows listening. "She is right brother, you never cared for her in the way she cares for you."

Loki sat up, "And what do you know about her feelings of me big brother?"

"I know after you disappeared she gave up, she no longer had someone to love and protect. Her spirit was shattered. Your disappearance was part of the reason she left for Earth, when she heard about my Jane she felt it necessary to protect her. She told me that she still considered me her brother and wanted my happiness."

"She never loved me. I am a monster brother, I am incapable of love."

"You are a fool brother she loves you even knowing your true parentage," Thor paused when Loki stared at him in utter shock. "She has always known brother, our father told her when he informed her of the arranged marriage."

"You lie."

Thor shook his head, "No brother that is your specialty." The floor suddenly shook, "I think it best you calm your lady before she bring the building down."

"What the hell was that?" Barton followed by Natasha joined Loki and Thor, "Was that an earthquake?"

Loki stood and dusted himself off, "No that would be Astha in the training room."

"My brother and Astha fought and she left to work off her anger."

"So are you going to go apologize and calm her down?" Natasha snapped at Loki, "She has every right to be pissed at you. Yes, I heard your conversation, Astha's not exactly quiet when she's angry."

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of what you are asking." Loki mumbled.

"You started it Loki so you get to finish it." Natasha replied.

Loki cringed, "Perhaps you all could accompany me downstairs in case I require assistance?"

"And why would you need our assistance?" Barton questioned, "Just use your magic."

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder, "We will come with you brother. I would be most appreciative if you two would accompany us. My brother's magic can only do so much with Astha as she possess great magic as well."

"No not just magic," Loki interrupted, "Astha has the ability to manipulate things with her mind. When you combine that with her dimension magic she is downright lethal."

"Dimension magic?"

"Yes the ability to control or alter dimensions. Besides myself she is the only one that can travel the realms without the aid of the bifrost. However, in battle she uses this magic to transport weapons to her at will."

Barton whistled, "Man you sure know how to piss off the wrong people."

"It's a gift."


	3. Chapter 3

"We're back!" Pepper called out as she and Astha exited the elevator. "Hello? Anyone home?' She called.

The sound of her yelling stirred Loki from his slumber, he had taken to reading a book while Astha was gone and must've fell asleep. He rubbed his eyes before replying, "Welcome back Lady Pepper, Astha."

Pepper and Astha followed Loki's voice to the living room where he was sprawled out on the couch with a book lying on his chest.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Loki asked as he rubbed his temples to try and rid himself of the headache caused by his nightmare.

Astha nodded enthusiastically, "I did! There were so many interesting shops, I was overwhelmed!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He noticed Pepper looking around, "Stark and Banner are in the lab playing with their toys, the others I believe are training."

"Thanks Loki," Pepper headed down the hall to her and Tony's rooms. "We're all going out tonight so wear something nice Astha. Be ready by nine."

"Alright Pepper!" Astha turned back to Loki who still laid on the couch. "Are you alright? You look pale Loki."

"Just a nightmare is all." He waved her off.

She moved her bags to the floor and sat down beside him, "A nightmare would not cause the fear I see in your eyes. Please tell me."

Loki chuckled, "Just this morning you didn't want to be this close to me."

She swatted his arm playfully, "My first night in a bed in almost a year and you sneak in and scare the life out of me. Besides we are not married so you cannot take such pleasures with me." She smirked, "But that doesn't mean I can't tease you."

"Likewise my lady."

"Your dream?"

Loki looked away from Astha, focusing his gaze to the floor. "I dreamed you hated me for what I've done both here and in Asgard. You wished to leave me through death if need be." He left out some important parts but he didn't see the need in burdening her with this insecurities about their relationship. He always knew she was angry at him for what he did, even if she never voiced it.

"Loki look at me." Astha demanded, "I do not hate you but I am a bit angry with you for causing such a mess." He timidly looked up to meet her eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Her beautiful golden orbs shined with such determination and love. "However, I am not so shallow as to condemn you completely for your mistakes, Odin knows I've made many in my long life. Though being with you is not one of them, don't ever forget that Loki."

"I thought my name was Silvertongue."

Astha blushed, "You're an idiot." She stood and gathered her bags.

"But I am your idiot my lady." He smiled as he got off the couch to help her with her bags, "Let's see what surprises you bought today shall we?"

She snatched the bags from his hands, "You should get dressed for dinner. Besides it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I let you see it now." She walked down the hall towards her room swaying her hips suggestively.

"Vixen you play a dangerous game."

The Avengers had assembled in the living room. Barton and Thor were already hitting the liquor, Pepper and Natasha were chatting, while Stark was trying to teach Steve and Loki dance moves. Barton wore a pair of dark washed jeans, his black boots, and a simple cotton navy shirt. Nest to him Thor had on a pair of dark jeans as well but wore a red shirt. Natasha wore a striking deep purple halter dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and a pair of black heels. Across from her Pepper was dressed in a black sheath that showed off her long legs and a pair of black strappy heels. Tony had decided to wear of black slacks with a gray ACDC shirt because well his Tony fucking Stark and does whatever he wants. (Plus ACDC rocks). Steve being from a different era wore a pair of khakis with a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. Next to Steve, Loki wore dark jeans and boots like Hawkeye but he wore an emerald green button up with his sleeves rolled back.

"Come on guys work with me here! You both suck at dancing!" Tony turned on another dance video from YouTube. "You gotta do it like that, now try again."

Steve attempted to dance once again but Loki just glared daggers at Stark. "Why must I learn this lewd method of dancing?"

"Duh because it's how people dance when they're at the club." Stark replied, "Stop being a fun sucker and live a little."

"I see no point in making a fool of myself."

"Then whose Astha going to dance with? Because if you don't some other guys will and they'll be grinding all up on her." He held up the computer screen for Loki to get a better look, "Do you really want some mortal's hands all over her like that?"

Loki knew without a doubt that Stark was playing him just so he would dance and make a foul out of himself. He looked back at the computer screen in disgust, then back at Stark who wore a huge smile. "Very well."

Stark patted him on the back, "I knew you would do it."

"Do what?" Astha asked as she appeared in the doorway. She wore another pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black leather boots that went up to her knees, and a dark purple mid-drift tank top that crisscrossed in the back showing off her curves and toned stomach. She had also taken the time to put in hair up into a simple ponytail.

Tony looked at Loki, "I know I've already said this but you lucky bastard." Pepper cleared her throat, "I'm not touching only making an observation!"

Ignoring Tony's babble she repeated the question, "What did you get Loki to do?"

Smiling triumphantly Tony replied, "I got him to agree to learn the Midgardian ways of dancing." He showed her a couple videos.

She studied them while they played, "That's not hard at all."

"Prove it." Stark challenged.

Astha smirked as she pushed play on Stark's computer. She had just watched Beyoncé's video "Crazy in Love" which she liked better than the other video. As soon as the music started Astha began doing the same moves as Beyoncé even using Loki in place of Jay Z. (I couldn't help myself, it came on my Pandora mix and I was like oh hell yes)

"Well color me impressed." Tony stated.

"Hey Loki do you need some help picking your jaw up off the floor?" Barton called out to the stunned trickster.

Astha giggled at the priceless look on Loki's face, "Is something wrong my prince?"

Loki snapped out of his daze then pinned Astha with his smoldering greens eyes for a minute before turning to Stark, "I believe I am starting to like Midgardian dancing." Everyone burst out laughing as Astha blushed.

"Sir the limo has arrived." Jarvis stated.

"Sweet! Alright bitches to limo!" Stark rallied the Avengers into the elevator and out into the waiting limo.

"Odin's beard Thor stop squishing me!" Astha huffed as she tried to push Thor out of her space. She was stuck sitting in between Loki and Thor. "Maybe you should lay off the mead?"

Thor laughed, "The day I give up mead is the day my father dawns a dress for battle!"

"I think he would look lovely in a pale blue personally." Astha supplied before she and Thor continued to laugh at the mental image of the great and powerful Odin in a dress.

Loki shook his head, "And that is the future King of Asgard and my future wife. May the gods have mercy on my sanity."

"Sanity? I didn't know you had any my love." Astha teased.

"True I'd have to be insane to marry you," He smirked lecherously then placed his hands on Astha's hips and lifted her into his lap. "But I could say the same about you."

"I never claimed to be sane in the first place," She replied happy to no longer being crushed by Thor.

"Get a room!" Stark yelled jokingly.

Loki cocked an eyebrow and shot a look to Natasha and Barton making out without a care in the world. "And you think we need to get a room?"

"Seriously Tony I'd need to be at least doing this," Astha turned around to straddle Loki and wrap her arms around his neck while she buried her hands in his hair. Loki's hands immediately went to her hips pulling them hard against his. "Now can we get a room?" She nipped at his neck causing him to shiver.

"We were just blown out of the water," Barton chuckled, "You wanna see if we can beat them Nat?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Maybe Snow White's not so white after all!" Tony hollered, "Damn now I have to come up with a new witty nickname."

Thor patted his brother on the shoulder, barely keeping his laughter contained at seeing his brother so helpless against a woman. "She may make an honest man out of you yet brother."

Loki grinned at his brother, "I'm tempted to have you marry us now so I can take her to a room."

"Promises, promises." Astha giggled.

"Wait so you two haven't had sex yet?" A slightly tipsy Steve asked, "So you're still a virgin?! Yes I'm not the only one!"

Astha slowly turned around in Loki's lap and pinned Steve with a sultry gaze, "I have been alive for over a thousand years. Do you really think I am some untouched maiden?"

"But you two haven't…I'm confused."

"In reference to sexual escapades Asgard and Midgard share the same views. Most Asgardian women do not wait till they are married to explore their sexuality." Loki explained.

Astha nodded in agreement, "Also you are mistaken Captain, Loki and I have shared a bed for hundreds of years. However, in Asgard once you are announced engaged you cannot partake in such activities until the honeymoon."

"So you did rock his world when you met him!" Tony said triumphantly, "I knew it! So spill how is the great God of Mischief in bed?"

Astha chuckled as she picked up a bottle of clear alcohol from the limo bar, "We were but children when we met so I told the truth when I said I did not bed him when we first met."

She started to chug the bottle.

"Semantics. Now get to the juicy part."

Astha finished the bottle before replying, "He has a Silvertongue indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Be prepared for drunken foolishness, cursing, crazy suggestive shit, loads of laughs, and a bit of OOC but people are drunk so it works. And this chapter might be a bit long.**

Annoying. Distasteful. Obnoxiously loud. There were a few words that came to Loki's mind when he described the so called "club" Stark had taken them all to. He didn't know it was going to be so crowded that he couldn't stay next to Astha and he wasn't prepared for the thralls of human women trying to seduce him or the human men trying to tempt Astha. In short he hated this place, but Astha seemed to be enjoying herself, she always enjoyed a good party and with Tony funding their tab it was going to be a long night.

Loki shifted in his seat, thankfully Stark had reserved the VIP section which overlooked the entire club. He could see Astha at the bar with Natasha ordering another drink before heading back out to the dance floor. A few times since they got here a few men tried to grab her but were sent away with injured hands or genitals, while he detested their behavior he found Astha's amusing, she was being rather lenient with them.

"Damn," Clint flopped down in the chair next to Loki, "Those women have danced me ragged. You gonna join them at all tonight or are you going to sulk up here? I know a sexy Asgardian that would love to dance on…I mean with you." He winked.

"I am not sulking," Loki took a sip of his drink, "I am bidding my time the night is still young." He smiled.

"Haha there's that mischievous smile! So you wanna bet on how much the bar tab's going to be? Astha can drink like crazy!"

Loki thought for a minute about how much alcohol Astha had consumed so far, "She should be a little tipsy by now. Our mead in Asgard is much stronger than the stuff you humans drink."

Clint snorted and drained the rest of his beer, "Shit so I shouldn't have agreed to that drinking contest with her? Nat's gonna be so mad if I get wasted tonight. You wanna tag in for me?"

"And increase Stark's bill into the thousands or more?" Loki asked seemingly appalled by the notion, then chuckled evilly. "I could use a few drinks anyway. Round everyone up and let the games begin."

Clint slapped him on the back, "That's the spirit!" He jogged out of the VIP room and down the stairs to the dance floor.

Not even twenty minutes later Hawkeye returned with Natasha, Astha, Tony, Pepper, and Thor carrying a drunk Captain America. The girls were loaded down with bottles of alcohols while Tony had the shot glasses

"Alright let's spend my money!" Tony proclaimed as he pulled a table from the corner and placed a chair on either side of it. He motioned for the girls to put the bottles and glasses on the table. "Ladies and gentleman I give you the main event of the evening a battle of livers between the ever accurate Clint "Hawkeye" Barton and Loki's Lusty Goddess Astha! Place your bets contestants!"

Pepper shook her head, "I can't take you anywhere you showboat."

Astha laughed as she sat down, "Come now Pepper he's just making it more fun! Alright Hawkeye are you ready to lose?"

"Are you?" Clint high-fived Loki, "Tag in! Sorry Astha if I drink anymore or I'm gonna be useless to Nat tonight." He winked.

"So a challenge is a challenge! Are you not man enough to face me on the field of drink!?" Astha demanded theatrically slamming her hand down on the table for added affect.

"How about I prove to you how much of a man I am, my little vixen," Loki took the seat across from Astha, "Or are you too scared?"

"Scared of you?" Astha purred, "Never."

"Then state your wager my Lusty Goddess." He chuckled to himself, he actually liked Stark's new nickname for his betrothed.

Astha bit her lip, she wasn't prepared to offer a wager against Loki, "Hmm…I think I will have you be my slave for an entire week and you must comply with my demands no matter what I ask of you."

Loki smirked, "Very well, I will raise you the right to tease you, tempt you, or seduce you in any way I wish until we are wed." His smirked grew as Astha's face turned bright red.

"You are depraved."

"Just a little but I am mostly deprived of having your voluptuous body writhing under mine," He winked making Astha blush harder. Oh, how he loved a tipsy Astha, she blushed so easily.

"Okay changes of plans," Tony opened the first bottle of alcohol, the label read Everclear and pour each a shot. "Now we have the God of Mischief himself against his lusty goddess Astha in an alcoholic battle for sexual dominance! Since the players have placed their bets everyone else put your money where your mouth is. I have ten grand on Loki."

"While my brother holds his drink well, I shall bet two barrels of Asgardian mead on Astha." Thor pronounced which caused Loki to glare at him, "Best of luck brother!"

"What the hell," Nat smirked, "I bet five hundred on Loki. You better win or you will owe me some serious cash Asgardian."

"One thousand on Astha." Barton added.

"Are you ready my dear?" Loki teased.

Astha smirked and downed her shot, "I'm just waiting on you Silvertongue."

Eleven bottles of Everclear later, Loki was still going strong while Astha was slightly swaying side to side in her seat, everyone else was still cheering and pouring more shots or in Captain America's case, passed the fuck out.

Loki poured himself another shot, "Are you ready to surrender?"

"The day I surrender is the day…is the day…shit. Just give me a moment." Astha laid her head down on the table, "This wasn't fair I drank a lot more than you before we started this stupid contest. Stupid Hawkeye for chickening out." She suddenly sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Barton, "You are no longer Hawkeye from now on I shall call you….what did Tony say? Oh, that's right! I shall call you Legolas!"

"You are so wasted." Barton laughed, "I think it's time to go home guys."

"Aw but the fun is just beginning!" Tony whined after he managed to pull his lips away from Pepper's, which was hard to do since she was in his lap.

Barton pointed to Astha who was now dancing with Steve's passed out body, "You got the Lusty Goddess of Asgard piss ass drunk, Captain America is a dancing ragdoll, Thor is arm wrestling the bouncers and Loki is pretty tipsy too." Nat whispered into his ear, "Also I may have been bribed by Nat to go home. I'm sure Pepper is saying those same bribes."

"You my good sir have made a valid point," Tony stood up and whistled to get everyone's attention, "To the bat mobile Avengers!"

Astha dropped Steve back into his chair, "We're leaving already?" She looked at Loki with puppy eyes, "Can we stay just a bit longer?"

Loki shook his head as he helped Barton pick up Steve, "Unfortunately my dear we must do as Stark says and retire for the evening."

"But it's not even dawn yet…" Astha waltzed over to where Loki was standing, her stride was slow and sultry. "There are still a few more hours till morning my prince." She gently placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back into the chair behind him. Almost immediately Loki found himself straddled by Astha for the second time that night.

"If you keep mounting me so I might just forget about tradition and fuck you right now in front of all these mortals." Loki whispered suggestively as he ground his hips against hers, letting her feel his need for her.

Astha bit her lip, "If you keep talking dirty like that I might just let you bend me over that table. Though let's not break this one like the last table, being fucked through a table while enjoyable at the time, I did not enjoy removing all the splinters later."

Behind them Stark burst out laughing till tears leaked past his eyes, "Are you serious?! You two broke a wooden table? I don't know whether to be impressed or disturbed!"

"Actually it was two tables, four beds, three bookshelves, six doors, and one window." Loki deadpanned while massaging Astha's thighs.

After a few seconds of silence Stark replied, "Nope definitely impressed."

Astha slithered off Loki and began walking towards to stairs that led down into the club, "Don't forget seven suits of armor, twenty-six dresses, four robes, and…well I lost track of how many undergarments." She disappeared down the stairs.

"And you two stopped cold turkey when you got engaged?" Stark asked amazed at their sexual deviousness. Loki nodded as he began to head downstairs as well. "This last year must've sucked ass for you man, you have my sympathies."

"Past year?" Loki stopped mid-step, "Stark, an Asgardian engagement is typically three to six of your human years, however our engagement has lasted almost ten years. So the last decade has 'sucked ass' as you so eloquently put it."

"Why not just get hitched now? Can't your brother do it since he's like a king now?"

"Though adopted I am still part of the royal family, therefore a large wedding and month long feast has to be planned. I wish it were as simple as you say."

"Then get married here on Earth, I'll even throw you a bachelor party. Worry about an Asgardian wedding later and your woman's been waiting for you long enough. Aren't your supposed to be learning our ways as part of your punishment? What better way than a Midgardian wedding."

Loki stood slack jawed at Stark's proposal, "That has to be the most intelligent thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth since I arrived."

"What can I say, it's the alc…." Tony was cut off by a sudden crash on the dance floor, "Well that didn't sound very good."

Both men ran to the ledge to see what the commotion was about. In the middle of the dance floor was Astha surrounded by two men and one guy on the floor holding what look like a broken nose and sporting a fractured rib or two.

"I'm starting to see why you two get along so well. You both are magnets for trouble."

Loki laughed sharply before disappearing from the landing to join Astha on the main floor. "Astha what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thor making his way over.

"Trouble? No my prince I am teaching them manners," Astha backhanded one of the men that decided to charge her while she spoke with Loki. She looked down at the man as he crumbled to the floor holding his now broken jaw. "It is rude to interrupt someone while they are talking."

"Are you fucking crazy you stupid bitch?!" The only man standing yelled, "All he did was cop a little feel and you go all Xena on him!"

"I warned your friend multiple times to cease his flirtations. I made it very clear I was not interested and yet he insisted on touching me intimately. I am being merciful human, if you do not wish a painful death take your friends and leave my sight." She growled dangerously, "I am not helpless and in a cage anymore, vermin."

The man was about to make a smartass reply when he noticed Loki and Thor behind Astha, "Damn aliens." He mumbled before helping up his buddies and leaving Astha's sight as she requested.

"Are you alright my lady?" Loki asked as he placed a hand on her lower back, he could fell the anger practically radiating off her.

Astha took a deep breath then slowly released it, "Please Loki, take me to bed."

Loki's heart stopped when he saw her eyes, they were full of anger but the fear in her golden eyes is what overwhelmed him. He pulled her into his embrace and teleported out of the club. Never had he seen such a look in her eyes and that angered him.

As soon as they appeared in Astha's room she separated herself from Loki's embrace and raced into her bathroom, Loki quietly followed after her. Astha was sitting on the edge of the tub while it filled up with steaming lavender scented war. He waited patiently for her to disrobe and enter the tub knowing she would talk when ready.

She held out her hand in invitation, "Come join me and I shall tell you a story." Slowly Loki removed his clothing and joined her. "During my imprisonment I met many people, most only wanted my knowledge or were amazed by physiology, but there were some that wished to torment me in other ways."

"In what ways?" Loki asked his voice strained.

"The man that touched me this evening was one of those people. His name is Christopher Parker, he delivered my meals and sometimes new clothing if someone was feeling generous. At first he was wary of me but after a while his bravery grew in the form of lewd comments or accidental touches, but then one night he came to visit me unofficially. He told me that if he got any information out of me that he would be promoted and demanded I submit, when I refused he backhanded me." She brought her knees up to her chest, "I was so weak from lack of nourishment and the experiments I couldn't fight back. He told me that he had ways to break a woman such as me, at first I did not understand but when he began to touch me…I have never felt so helpless or afraid in my life."

Loki was literally shaking with rage. That mortal man had dared to hurt his Astha, this man would die a thousand deaths. Calming himself with visions of the agent's torture, Loki pulled Astha into his lap, "You are safe now my love, I will let no harm come to you." He stroked her hair gently as she clutched onto him will all her might. "Please my lady I must know."

Astha shook her head, "He was interrupted by a guard who heard my screams, but the damage was already done by then." She laid her head down in his chest, "Will you stay with me?"

"I do not think it wise, my control is already being tested greatly." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood a little, "Then again since I won our little wager it would give me a perfect opportunity to give you some of your own medicine."

She smiled lightly, "Can you start that tomorrow and just hold me tonight?"

"Of course," He kissed her forehead, "Come now let's get out before you catch cold." She held onto him tighter, "Do you want me to put you in your bed while you are still wet?" She nodded. "Very well but if you become ill you only have yourself to blame." Loki picked her up bridle style and carried her into the bedroom then placed her in the bed.

"Where are you going? I thought that…" Astha trailed off as she buried herself further into the beds many blankets.

"I must see to a few annoyances then I shall be back to join you my darling," He flipped the light off before closing her bedroom door, then stormed into the common area where he knew some of the more sober Avengers and Fury had gathered.

"Is there something you want to fucking tell me Loki?" Fury demanded as the God entered the room, "Like maybe why the hell Astha just assaulted three civilians? It's already all over the damn news!"

"You will keep your voice down Nick Fury," Loki bit out, "It will only serve to anger me further should you wake Astha."

"Oh I'm sure as hell gonna wake her ass up because I want some damn answers!" Fury shouted, "Agent Romanov please go retrieve sleeping beauty." Natasha didn't move a muscle. "I believe I gave you an order agent."

"With all due respect sir, you can shove that order up your ass." Nat threw back, well aware of the priceless faces everyone in the room wore. She of all people knew what Astha was feeling right now and she'd be damned if she was going to let Fury make it worse. "Loki can you please tell you what happened tonight?"

Loki sighed, "Thank you for asking Natasha. If Fury bothered to do a proper background check on the men that confronted Astha he would have seen that one of them worked for SHIELD, in fact it was the one whose ribs she fractured." He paused to gather himself, "Astha informed me that his name is Christopher Parker and during her incarceration he delivered her food and clothing. However, Agent Parker fell prey to his desire and forced himself on a severely weakened Astha. She told me that he did not finish the act due to a guard responding to her pleas for help but as you can image that damage had already been done by then." He turned his furious emerald gaze to Fury, "Is that how you train your men to break a female prisoner's will by forcing their submission through such heinous acts?!"

"No," Fury replied, "Agent Parker did that all on his own, I swear it to you Loki that SHIELD had nothing to do with his actions. I will be having him arrested and brought to the Helicarrier where he will be punished."

Loki's fist clenched, "You will bring him to me."

"Loki this isn't Asgard you can punish him according to your laws."

"I won't be the one to punish him," Loki spat, "I demand you to allow Astha to regain her honor. You owe her at least that if not more."

"And how is she going to regain her honor?" Fury asked skeptically.

"He will face me single combat, no weapons or magic." Astha replied from her hidden spot in the doorway's shadows. "Putting him in a cage will not ease my anguish Nick Fury, it will only incite it more. Trust me I am far worse than your Hulk when angry." While Fury seemed to be mulling over his options, Astha walked over to embrace Loki.

"My love why are you not in bed?" He whispered into her hair, "I can feel how weary you are, you need rest." He placed a finger on her lips to silence her protest, "Please do not argue with me on this matter you have not yet recovered from your imprisonment and then to have to deal with this…you need to sleep my lady."

She shook her head, "I will not, not until you come to bed. You promised to stay with me don't make me force you into my bed."

"I believe you've already done that and I enjoyed it immensely." Loki chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, "I will come to bed and stay as long as you wish my lady as soon as I am done here."

"Just go Rock of Ages," Tony who had been strangely quiet the entire time finally spoke, "We can deal with Fury and his evil flying monkeys, you deal with your lovely fiancé."

"Thank you Tony, I mean it." Loki placed his hand on Astha's lower back and steered her in the direction of her room.

As soon as Tony heard Astha's bedroom door close he spoke again, "Jarvis engage "Do Not Disturb" protocol on Astha's suite. Only Loki or Astha may enter or leave."

"Right away sir," Jarvis responded.

"Are you going to give us your answer Director Fury?" Natasha asked, though her tone demanded an answer. "Keep in mind Fury that if we do not like your answer…"

"Then we will take matters into our own hands." Thor finished for the assassin, "Astha is of Asgard and as such she has my protection not to mention my Mother and Father already consider her their daughter. If the wrongs committed against her are not rectified Asgard will take action to make sure they will be."

"Are you threatening me Thor?" Fury asked incredulously.

"I am only stating a fact, if you take it as a threat that is your concern not mine."

After a few minutes of tense silence Fury slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Fine I let her have her battle of honor but SHIELD will be allowed to monitor the fight and she cannot kill him."

Thor nodded, "I accept your conditions on behalf of my soon to be sister."

**Hmm…now what shall Astha and Loki do while locked away in her room? Maybe some light teasing and pillow talk or maybe Loki says to hell with tradition and helps Astha forget. Oh the choices….opinions?**


	5. Chapter 5

It had already been a good seventy-two hours since Loki took his betrothed back to her room, yet most of the time sleep eluded him. Astha lay across his bare chest still asleep, Loki was thankful that Tony had ordered Jarvis to not let them be disturbed. Apparently the "Do Not Disturb" protocol was something Tony had made for himself when he had a hangover, the window tint darkened, somehow outside sounds were muffled, and the room was kept at a cool temperature. He tried to convince himself that it was because his love lay naked upon his chest, while that was indeed distracting, the true reason was that he worried about his goddess. Never had he seen her look so vulnerable and he hated it.

Gently he ran his finger through her hair, "My sweet Astha," He lightly kissed the top of her head. "I won't ever let that happen again."

Astha nuzzled into his chest, "Hmm…Loki?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living my lady, did you sleep well?"

Astha yawned as she stretched her lithe body against his, "With you as my pillow?" She giggled as Loki rolled her beneath him, "Of course I did. Did you sleep well my prince?"

He began kissing and nipping the skin of her throat loving how he could feel her pulse speeding up with his lips, "With your delectable naked body upon me? They were long sleepless nights filled with torturous pleasure." Astha moaned softly as he nipped her sweet spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Without warning Astha entwined both of her hands into his hair and pulled his lips to hers. She teased him by nibbling on his lips and denying the god entrance into her mouth. Inpatient Loki quickly took over the kiss, plundering her mouth and drawing out gasps and moans of passion from his love with his Silvertongue.

"Loki…" She moaned as her nails left jagged scratches down his back when his hot mouth closed around one of her nipples. "Stop teasing me."

"I've barely begun to tease you Astha," He smiled wickedly as his finger began dancing up her inner thigh. "Tell me what you want."

"I want…"

"Prince Loki your brother is requesting entrance," Jarvis spoke up slaughtering the moment. "Shall I let him to return later?"

Loki snorted at his brother's ever impeccable timing as he ran hand through his messy hair to try to smooth it out, "It would be better to let him in before he breaks the door down." He flipped over, placing Astha on his chest then covered them with blankets.

"He should be the God of Horrible Timing instead of Thunder." Astha pouted.

"Very good sir."

The door lock clicked signaling it was unlocked, then came a series of loud knocks. "Brother are you awake? May I come in?"

"I allowed Jarvis to unlock the door you shouldn't have to knock Thor." Loki called out to his brother.

Thor cautiously opened Astha's bedroom door and stepped inside. "I apologize, I just wanted to give you time to make yourselves decent. I do not want to relive that incident from years ago."

Astha blushed remembering when Thor walked in on them in the throes of a very passionate coupling, "I am in agreement brother."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Is there something you require of me and my lady, brother?"

Thor grinned, "I wanted to inform you both that the morning meal is ready and more specifically to inform Astha that her new play mate has been healed and eagerly awaits her in the training room."

"It would be terribly rude to keep my guest waiting. Loki would you care to join me for…breakfast?" Astha asked, still not quite used to the Midgardian word, as she got out of bed. With a wave of his hand Loki dressed her in another emerald green and gold silk dress. "I am beginning to think you put me in dresses just to annoy me."

Loki chuckled as he got out of bed and used magic to dress himself in his normal Asgardian robes. "But you look so lovely in a dress my lady I just can't seem to help myself."

"And the reason I have no undergarments?"

"Personal bias."

"Personal bias better be careful then because I can hide some very sharp weapons under my lovely dress."

"I do love a little pain with my pleasure."

"I don't know why I even bother to argue with such a lecherous god as you."

"It's part of my charm."

"It seems you two are in better spirits this day! I am glad all is well," Thor laughed, "Come now Lady Pepper has worked hard to prepare a meal that could rival those of Asgard."

The two followed Thor hand in hand into the dining room area, Thor had not been exaggerating in the least. The entire table, which could've sat close to twelve people, was covered in meats, cheeses, and fruits of all varieties.

"I noticed you haven't bothered to eat any of the food we have in the tower," Pepper spoke as she entered the room, "So I took the liberty of asking Thor what was normally eaten on Asgard. Hopefully this is enough, unless you two eat more than Thor, then we might have a problem."

Astha smiled, "Thank you Pepper for your kindness and do not worry I don't think anyone aside from Volstagg can eat more than Thor!"

"There's someone who eats more than Thor?!' Pepper exclaimed teasingly as she sat down.

Loki laughed as a pouting Thor took the seat across from Astha, "Cheer up brother they were only teasing." He offered Astha her seat before grabbing a plate and filling it with meats and fruits. "Besides Astha has not eaten properly in many cycles and must regain her strength so she might eat more than you this day."

"Ha, that would be a sight indeed!" Thor bellowed before he began stuffing his mouth full of meat and cheese.

Loki took his place next to Astha, placing the plate between them on the table. "Will this do for now my lady?"

Looking at the plate that was piled high with food she laughed, "I do hope you are going to help me eat all that, there's enough for Volstagg to eat!" She plopped some grapes in her mouth enjoying their tart taste.

"But of course my lady," Loki chuckled as he too began eating from the bounty he selected.

"We have plenty of plates, Loki you two don't have to share."

Loki shook his head, "It is a common thing among couples in Asgard to share a plate. It shows the couple's unity, especially during trying times, however it is also a way to show affection towards one another."

"I see, thank you for explaining it to me."

"You are most welcome Lady Pepper."

"Honey I'm home!" Tony declared as he waltzed into the room carrying a few bottles of wine in his hands. He held them up and shimmed his chest a little, "Welcome to the Caribbean, loves. Oh wait that only works with rum, never mind!" Pepper face palmed.

"Are you already drunk my friend?" Thor questioned slightly concerned, "I have been told that it is not healthy for humans to drink so often."

Tony rolled his eyes as he plopped down in a chair next to Pepper, "I had a lovely morning dealing with Fury and our guest of honor, who by the way is a totally douche." He filled a few of the wine glasses on the table full of red wine then handed them to the table's occupants. "A drink or three was needed. Speaking of drink, Rock of Ages I would watch out for Cap if I were you. He is pissed the hell off about that stunt you pulled the other night."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Loki feigned innocence.

"So Steve, our resident super soldier who can metabolize anything in minuets, just happened to pass out from drinking?"

Loki smiled, "He did complain about never being able to get drunk like everyone else."

"Loki!" Astha exclaimed, "You shouldn't do such magic on people. What if he were hurt? He is your comrade is he not?"

"It was just a little harmless mischief my darling, nothing more." Loki mused as he picked up their empty plate and refilled it with more fruit and meat. "I would not have let him come to any harm."

"You will apologize to him Loki." She demanded, her tone leaving no room for arguing the point.

Loki sighed, "Very well."

"Dude you are so whipped!"

A naughty smile appeared on Loki's face, "My lady does bring such pleasure with a whip. It's a skill of hers I greatly enjoy I assure you."

After a few more plates of food Astha stood and excuse herself from the table, "Thank you for the meal Pepper, but I must see to my new play mate I imagine he has grown quite restless waiting for me."

"Impatient as always. Come along you two before we miss any of the fun." Loki stood and followed after his wayward bride, Thor and Tony a few paces behind him. "I hope your training area is reinforced."

"It can take a hit from Thor's thunder without any issue, Bruce could barely dent it."

"That should be sufficient."

"Wait, what? What do you mean should be sufficient?"

"Hey!" Chris yelled as he pounded on the locked door that led out of the training room. "What the hell's going on here? Director Fury!" The door suddenly opened to reveal Astha standing on the other side. He took a few steps back, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too, Christopher." Astha smiled coldly, "Did you miss me mortal?" As she stepped inside the room her dress melted away to reveal her casual Asgardian armor. She now wore black leather pants with emerald green accents, black leather knee-high boots, a green tunic with a black leather corset on top, silver breast plate along with silver shoulder and arm guards, and upon her forehead a silver and opal circlet. "Last time we met I wasn't quite myself please allow me to introduce myself again."

"You crazy bitch!" Chris didn't hesitate as he swung his fist at Astha, his hit connected with her jaw forcing her head to the side.

Astha cocked an eyebrow as she turned to face Chris once again, not a single mark on her. "As I was saying, my name is Astha Minrka Savage. My father named me Astha, meaning faith, before he fell in battle. I inherited the name Minrka from my mother who died giving birth to me." She punched Chris across the training room. "Savage is the name of my family, it originated from the many great, merciless warriors that came from our house." She casually waltzed over to Chris and picked him up by his shirt to bring him eye level with her. "However that name I am most proud of is the one I earned on the battlefield. The one that Odin himself bestowed upon me." She tossed him into the nearest wall. "I am…"

Chris pulled out the gun he had hidden around his ankle and fired until the clip was empty, "What now you crazy bitch? How do my bullets taste?!"

"Pathetic."

"H-how?!" Chris stuttered. Astha didn't have a single wound on her. "It's not possible!"

Astha used her right hand to gently caress air, which rippled like water under her touch. Suddenly a small portal opened, reaching in Astha grasped the handle of her blade and withdrew it from the abyss.

"Stark," Banner shouted tearing Tony's focus away from the portal Astha just opened, "What does the scanner say?" He pointed to the equipment that was reading energy surges and radiation.

Tony looked down at the screen then looked back up at Banner grinning like an ass. He through his hands up and shouted, "It's over nine thousand!"

"Really Tony, a Dragonball Z reference? We're kinda in the middle of something important here if you didn't notice."

Tony slapped Banner on the back, "You set yourself up for that one and who am I to deny such a lovely invitation? Now let's get back to watching our resident goddess kick this guy's ass."

The weapon was a wickedly curved dagger about as long as her forearm. The blade itself gave off an eerie purple-green light while the hilt was a dark silver with worn black leather wrappings. "I am the Demon Goddess Astha." She grinned evilly as she licked the blade, watching the primal fear sink into the mortal's bones. "And you have invoked my wrath."

Tears streamed down Christopher's terror stricken face, "Please I'm sorry! I don't want to die, please have mercy!" He pressed himself further into the wall.

With blinding speed Astha threw her dagger towards Chris embedding it in the wall above his head, "Shut up you blubbering fool!" She ordered.

"I'm sorry!"

She closed the distance between them then crouched down in front of Christopher, "You will listen to me without interrupting is that clear?" He nodded. "Good boy. Your blood is not worthy enough to stain my blade, I no longer wish to fight you for my honor."

Christopher lunged forward and hugged Astha, "Thank you! Oh merciful goddess thank you!"

Astha reacted almost instantly snatching a handful of his hair pulling the man off her then slamming his face into the metal wall. "You have no right to touch me you disgusting human! I am not fighting you because I do not deem you worthy of tarnishing my honor." Astha smashed his face into the wall again. "You are nothing but trash." She released him and let him crumble to the floor while she walked towards the exit. "I am done here."

"Oh no sweet Astha, we are just beginning."

Astha whirled around, fury painted on her face, Christopher was right in front of her thrusting her own blade into her lower abdomen. She shoved him back and withdrew her dagger. "I was wondering who would have the gall to block my presence from Heimdall. How long have you had that body under your possession Völundr?"

Völundr sneered, "Long to enough to enjoy it and almost you my sweet lady." His now red eyes scanned Astha's body, "Would you like some help with that injury, it looks rather painful?"

Astha dropped her hand from the wound as Loki appeared next to her, "As if I would ever let you touch her in such a way." He mumbled something under his breath then placed a glowing green hand on her wound healing it almost instantly. "Better my love?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled lightly before returning her attention towards their unwanted guest. "Why are you here Völundr? Who has sent you?"

"Must I have a reason to visit you Astha?" Völundr lunged to the side barely avoiding Loki's magic and Astha daggers.

"Do not lie to me Svartalfar, you do not have the ability to possess a human or travel the realms unnoticed and unaided. That means someone taught you to walk the branches of Yggdrasil. Give me a name and what was promised or..." Astha threatened, her golden eyes glowing maliciously as she summoned a new blade. This blade, unlike its predecessor, was nearly as tall as Astha. The sword's blade was the color of flames with a golden guard and hilt wrapped in a dark brown leather. "You will die where you stand."

Völundr took a few steps back, he knew how lethal this blade was. "The Hellbringer, forged in the fire pits of Muspellheim and blessed by Hel herself."

"Good then you know what this blade and I are capable of, perhaps that has loosened your tongue?"

"I am far more afraid of my master than you even with such a sword, but I will tell you of my reward." Völundr sneered, "You as my wife and queen was what my master promised me should I succeed."

Loki gritted his teeth, he was seething with rage. How dare this mongrel try to take what is his! "I will see you hung by your own entrails before I let you lay a hand on MY woman."

"A little late for that aren't you lie smith?" He laughed, "Through this mortal I've already touched her and I have to admit it left me wanting more."

"Bastard!" Loki summoned a fire ball to both hands, "You'll die here and now!" He charged forward only to be stopped by Astha thrusting her hand out in front of him. "What are you doing woman? Move aside." He ordered.

Ignoring Loki she moved into a fighting stance, taking ahold of the blade with both hands and holding it out in front of her. "Brenne alle som står mot meg." She vanished before their eyes then reappeared behind Völundr with her sword raised. "Banahǫgg." With a mighty blazing swing of her blade she collected the head of Völundr's puppet. "Is he gone?"

Dispersing the fireballs Loki nodded, "Yes his presence has left this realm, however I cannot sense which realm he projected from." He took a step back as the blade's heat began to affect him. "My love can you do away with that monstrosity? It is getting rather uncomfortable in here."

Astha nodded, she was beginning to feel the effects of its dangerous heat as well. She flicked her hand to the side causing her blade and daggers strewn about to disappear. She fell to one knee, "Damnation I shouldn't have summoned that blade with so little energy."

Loki sat down next to her, "You will have a bit of explaining to do when Director Fury gets over his shock and runs down here. What will you tell them?"

"The truth. I have no reason to lie to them." She looked at him curiously, "Why would you have me tell them something different?"

"I would ask you to omit the part about how draining your summons can be, they do not need to know you are weakened."

Astha snorted, "Like I would tell my weakness, I have better sense than that Loki."

"My dear I do hope you are right about that," Loki shifted his position to kneel on one knee. "It was brought to my attention that I could make you my wife on Midgard and Asgard." He withdrew a golden circlet which had an emerald as its centerpiece with diamonds accenting it. "While lost in the Void you were the only thing that gave light to my darkness, I prayed for the day you would be back in my arms and I will not wait any longer. My Astha will you do me the honor of becoming my wife by the customs of Midgard?"

Slowly Astha reached up and removed her headpiece, "I would love nothing more my prince, my Loki." She smiled happily as Loki placed her new circlet upon her forehead.

"Beautiful." Loki whispered before his kissed her with all he was.

While the two were caught up in their lovely moment Fury followed by Stark and Thor entered the room. Fury was completely speechless, while Tony was chuckling and Thor was beaming with pride.

"Only Reindeer Games could make a marriage proposal next to a headless corpse romantic." Tony patted Thor on the shoulder, "Should we celebrate?"

"Of course Tony a celebration is needed! This is a joyful day indeed!" Thor laughed loudly then hugged Stark, "I have awaited this union for years!"

"Hold the motherfucking phone!" Fury shouted finally coming out of his shock induced coma, "We have a dead agent that was possessed by some unknown force and you lot want to have a party? What makes you think I will even authorize this damn wedding to begin with? Loki is a war criminal that destroyed a good portion of New York and killed hundreds of innocent people, I don't think he deserves any happiness that Earth can provide."

"But Director Fury…" Thor pleaded.

"Stand down Thor this is not your call. Now Lady Astha you have some explaining to do."

Astha turned to face Fury, tears threatening to fall, her lips trembling. "Do I not deserve to be happy? You would take my wedding day from me after all your agency has done to me? You're a monster!" She turned her back to him and covered her face with her hands. They could hear her sobs and she her shoulders shake, Loki wrapped his arms around her and whispered words of comfort to her.

"I..um…" Fury sputtered, he didn't know how to handle a crying woman let alone a crying goddess. He looked to Thor and Stark, both men wore similar looks of disappointment.

"You may hate me but do not take your anger out on her," Loki hissed, "She is innocent in all this."

Fury sighed, "I'm gonna regret this I just know it. Fine have your wedding or whatever, but I would like a full briefing on the incident that occurred here today. Deal?"

Astha stood, a hidden smile on her face. "Swear it." She demanded.

"I swear I will not interfere with your marriage as long as you explain to me what happened here today." Fury replied instantly.

Astha whirled around, a broad smile on her face. Not a trace of any tears on her cheeks or puffy eyes. "I'm glad you have seen reason Director Fury." She had played him.

"I should've seen that coming, no wonder you and the God of Lies over here get along so well." Fury stated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm getting too old for this shit. Let's just get this chat over with."

"Shall we go somewhere less corpse riddled?" Astha teased, "Please grab onto me I'd hate to lose you in the in-between." Loki grabbed her hand while Fury, Thor, and Stark placed their hands on her shoulders. Astha took a deep breath then without warning they disappeared.

The group reappeared in the living room area where the Avengers were first introduced to Astha. Fury was placed in his usual seat by the balcony that led to the landing pad, Tony on his lounge chair, Thor in his chair by the now lit fireplace, and Loki in a plush armchair with Astha, back in her dress, sitting in his lap. It goes without saying he had a smug look on his face, his betrothed had agreed to marry him again and she transported five people without incident, her magic had definitely improved.

Tony cleared his throat, "That was interesting, who else needs a drink?" Everyone shook their heads. "Thanks for making me feel like an alcoholic."

"Astha if you please."

Astha nodded, "Of course. When Christopher came to me that night I knew something was strange about him but I could not put my finger on it, not until today. Your agent had been taken over by a Svartalfar, a dark elf, named Völundr. He practices dark magic and is a formidable foe, however by himself he is not strong enough to cast such a possession. Someone taught him that forbidden magic and to walk the branches."

Fury put his hand up to stop Astha, "Can you explain this spell? And what does walking the branches mean?"

"Those questions fall under my expertise." Loki replied, "The possession spell that Völundr used requires him to have physical contact with the host, once that contact has been made the spell castor forces his way into the new body. This forced possession is extremely difficult and risky, the castor risks his soul in the process, when forcing their essence into another's body they ultimately destroy the host's soul. A quick death was the only merciful thing Astha could do, there is no saving someone once their soul is crushed." Fury nodded in understanding. "The branches of Yggdrasil are the invisible paths that connect the realms. It requires absolute concentration to walk the branches one misstep and you would be lost forever in the void. To find the paths to the branches requires the expert use of one's magic, it must be precise least you end up dead."

"Walking the branches is one way to avoid Heimdall's sight which is why Völundr was able to come to Midgard unnoticed. Before you ask Tony no I do not use the branches to travel. Loki is the only one on Asgard that is able to travel that way, my abilities are different. I was born with the power to transverse the realms or other dimensions as you might say. The easiest way to explain it is that I am like a living Bifrost." She leaned back to snuggle closer to Loki while she let the others digest that information. "Völundr and I have a history of sorts, we met on Svartalheim almost two hundred years ago. During my visit he followed me constantly it unnerved me enough that I reported it to the queen and he was locked away in his chambers. The night before I was to leave he appeared in my chambers covered in blood, he had killed the guards at his door and escaped. He told me I had an aura around me that drew him in, he called me a child of destiny. Loki is a child of destiny as well, it has been foretold he shall bring about Ragnarok, however no destiny has been proclaimed for me so I was confused by his words. He told me he would have my powers whether it be by devouring me body and soul or the more pleasurable way by forcing me to be his bride."

"I take it divorces don't exist in Asgard or Svartalheim?" Tony asked.

Loki snorted, "Death is easier."

"May I continue? Least to say I do not deal well with threats and a fight ensued that destroyed my suite and a good portion of the hall, he was subdued by the royal guard before I was able to finish him. A few years after I returned to Asgard I learned Völundr was banished from Svartalheim. I thought him dead but apparently I was mistaken."

"Do you have any idea who is pulling his strings?" Fury asked.

Astha shifted uneasily in Loki's lap, "There are a few possibilities but I wish to confer with Odin before I share them. I do not wish to alarm you without reason."

Fury nodded, "I would appreciate it if you kept me up to date on that information."

"I will do not worry." She curled herself around Loki, "I like it here and I like the Avengers. I won't let anyone harm either."

"Thank you Astha for your cooperation." Fury stood, "I'll send someone to retrieve the body, in the mean time you lot try not to get into any more trouble."

"Scout's honor." Loki replied. Stark laughed choking on his drink. Fury just shook his head and exited the room and head to the landing pad where his helicopter was waiting.

"Jarvis tell Pepper we are a go for Operation Princess Bride." Tony smugly ordered, he was enjoying the confused looks on everyone's faces. "Pepper and I, well mostly Pepper, have already put the plans for your wedding into action. We were just waiting for lover boy to get with the program and ask you. Hope you don't mind by we reserved the place for next week, Pepper will take you dress shopping in about an hour, and while you are doing that us guys are stealing Loki away for his bachelor party."

Astha glared at him, "I know what that is Tony Stark and I would appreciate you not taking Loki to a whore house!"

"Hey now those ladies are strippers not prostitutes they only dance and there is no touching!" Tony protested.

"If Loki wants a woman to dance naked for him then I shall!" Astha hissed possessively.

"Astha," Loki spoke up deciding to be the voice of reason, "My love do not worry about my so called bachelor party, I will deal with whatever Tony throws at me."

"You want to go to a strip club?" Astha asked shocked and slightly hurt.

"My lady I do not wish for another woman's touch but if going will shut Tony up then I am inclined to go."

"I will watch them both sister, have faith that nothing shall happen." Thor stepped in, "Will you trust me sister?"

Astha quietly debated before replying, "I will trust you in this brother, but be aware that there will be consequences should you fail."

Thor smirked, "I would expect nothing less from the Demon Goddess."

"Now that that is taken care of, is there any food left over from earlier?" Astha asked, "I am starving!"


End file.
